Humans
Humans are the most common species across the solar system, living in almost every environment on every planet. They are the most adaptable and exploratory of the races. In addition they tend to be the most 'flexible' in their abilities, as they have no general disposition to any particular path of ability and no significant advantages or disadvantages. Unlike the majority of the other races, the humans do, however, have several subspecies of human that can vary wildly from the basic human. * Bombid: Humans afflicted with a Legendary Curse generations ago that is passed down from parents to child. the curse causes the children's spirit and body to without warning or provocation at times overload and violently explode. a fully grown adult bombit's exploding body can produce an explosive force comparable to a low grade nuclear explosion. it should be noted, however, that the explosion does not produce any kind of radiation or unusual effects beyond simply the concussive and explosive force of the detonation. In addition, the act of exploding this way, whether willingly or not, takes a severe toll on the Bombit's body. typically a single full body explosion will leave the Bombit exhausted to the point of passing out, and an additional explosion would commonly lead to death. Though rare, there have been several cases documented where a Bombit has learned to control their explosions, allowing them to suppress the effect or use it at will. a few have even learned how to selectively detonate only certain parts of their body with varying levels of control to be used as a weapon. Bombits are incredibly rare, as their curse makes them highly volatile and caused their ancestors to wipe out the vast majority of their population. the few remaining are scattered and typically out of contact. It is also worth noting that the Curse is magical in origin, and when passed down from parent to child, will always retain its full effect and power, even if the child only has one Bombit parent. ** Racial Ability: Explosion *** Bombits were originally cursed to explode to cause harm to those around them. some are able to learn to supress and even control the explosions to varying degrees. eventually learning to control when they explode, or even cause specific parts of their body to explode in smaller detonations to be used as an offensive weapon in combat. * Flicker: Flickers are another race of humans afflicted with the power of a Legendary Curse. Unlike others, however, the curse was originally created as an attempt to empower the race that created it, rather than used as a weapon against them. The Flicker curse causes those afflicted by it to have remarkable mental and magical capabilities, allowing them incredible intelligence, problem solving and magical abilities, and pristine focus. Unfortunately the curse had several side effects. The most notable of these side effects was that it left Flickers incredibly emotionally unstable, leaving them highly susceptible to swings of mood, or emotional and neurological disorders. In addition to this, more often than not a Flicker might manifest a special magical ability unique to them, based on their emotional imbalance. For example, a flicker afflicted with nymphomania Might manifest an uncontrolled ability that projects their libido and sexual tenancies onto those around them, or a Flicker with crippling depression might unintentionally project their depression as suicidal thoughts to those around them. Again, as with the Bombits, Flickers are incredibly rare. the side effects of their Curse caused their civilization to turn in on itself and the majority of them died off, the few that remained scattered to various isolated areas. ** Racial Ability: Psychosis *** Every flicker is born with some kind of a mental disorder that manifests both as a mental instability in themselves, as well as generating a powerful, and often uncontrollable, psychic ability. Some can eventually learn to control their psychosis to varying degrees but often it is something that they learn to supress rather than control. Examples of psychosis are: a flicker with extreme bipolarism mood swings, who psychically infects those around him with the emotions he feels like a reverse empath, or someone with obsessive attachment syndrome who gains an uncontrollable obsession with an object or person and gains a psychic lock on it in order to always know where it is in the solar system. * Morbid: also by a Legendary Curse, the Morbid are the only sub species of human that still exists in any significant numbers. It was only until recently that their kingdom fell and their population spread into the general masses. Before that the majority of Morbid stayed within their kingdom and shunned outsiders. Even before the curse their civilization was vile and hateful, built upon masochistic and sadistic tendencies that eventually led one of their rival kingdoms to inflict them with the Morbid curse as punishment. The curse causes their body to rot over time, much in the same way a zombie might. without nourishment their bodies would wear away and become sickly and disgusting looking, though with proper diet a morbid can retain an appearance almost indistinguishable from a typical human. The curse causes their bodies to be able to withstand much more damage and wear before its function begins to degrade, and allows them a much higher than normal natural pain tolerance. ** Racial Ability: Living Death *** Basically theyre more advanced zombies. they need to eat larger, healthier amounts of food to maintain their bodies healthy human appearance. if they dont then they begin to decay and deteriorate. Their subhuman status grants them a singificantly higher than normal pain tolerance and ability to survive damge that might otherwise be catastrophic in normal humans. * Chimera: Chimera are an incredibly recent, and probably the rarest of the human subspecies. All of them were created by a brilliant, and psychotic, Geneticist named Chainer Naab. Chimeras are a mostly successful attempt to combine Ukalisters and Stralobytes together, to gain the power of both in a single person. Because Chimeras are part Ukalister, they actually do possess a part of the Ukalister curse, though it is weakened to an extent. Chimeras are capable of resisting the "How can i catch you" question that Ukalisters are compelled uncontrollably to answer. However, if they do willingly answer the question they are bound to the same rules as a Ukalister, where if the task is completed then they are captured by the person asking them, and gain all the benefits and downfalls of being an owned Ukalister. Chimeras are also much more resistant to forceful control by a Ukalister owner, if that owner tries to exert their will over the Ukalister through the capture-bond. Chimeras, much like Ukalisters, also all are born (or in this case created) With an innate Ukalister ability that they can control freely without training though the ability varies between Chimera to Chimera. Chimera also have the unique trait that one Chimera can devour another, and actually gain their Chimera ability, as well as enhancing their own natural ability further. Chimera also typically possess more durable bodies, heightened senses, and significantly improved regeneration over a typical human, though the extremity of these enhancements varies wildly from chimera to chimera. Originally Chainer created several dozen chimeras during his experimentation to create the 'ultimate' Chimera, but last known reports say the majority of them have been killed off, and less than 10 Chimera remain in existence. It was only until recently that Chimera even were known about as anything more than a rumor, when a high ranking AOF officer captured and interrogated one of them along with Fred Wong, Chainer's lab assistant for the first, original Chimera Experiment. ** Racial Ability: Half Ukalisters *** Chimera have inherent supernatural abilites that they have an instinctual understanding of how to use, just like full blooded ukalisters do. In addition they can learn to control their own UK mode and activate it at will, without an owner. As a half UK they can be captured like a normal ukalister, but unlike normal UK they have the ability to resist answering the "How can i catch you" question, unless the person asking is significantly more powerful than them. Category:Races